


定位流星

by Saito_cy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: 然而，他也确乎怀恋，怀恋崔秀彬丝毫未变地，宛若定位流星一样，冒冒失失地又一次划破了自己生活沉淀着的灰蓝天空。崔连准怀恋那种一点点地天翻地覆，一点点地再次跨越黑夜，最终安身于崔秀彬擦亮的永昼之中的过程。他怀恋那种梅子味的酸尽甘来，地球转动出的冬尽春临。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	定位流星

**1**

再次见到崔秀彬的时候，灰色砖路两旁的樱花正纷纷扬扬。

崔秀彬就这样踩碎了梅月午后三时焦糖涂层样的阳光，穿梭于淡粉与洁白的花色间，恍如一颗流星钻破朦胧的气层云雾，撞响了木门上灯笼样的水蓝风铃。

崔连准腾地弓起了脊背，像受惊的猫，支起脖颈聚焦还迷瞪着的眼。但只是那身形轮廓拓印在视网膜上的一瞬间，他恍惚感觉自己周身的世界被白光淹没，流畅地倾泻于两人之间。

于是目线沿其一路抬升，在同那双圆滚的、熠熠生辉的眼睛接触后，记忆的深处宛若新沸的水一样，顶着熟悉的情愫——八重樱般虬蟠厚重，又晶莹脆弱的那种，在小小的白色宇宙中咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气泡。

是他。

回过神来人已经站在了柜台前，胳膊肘松松垮垮地搭在玻璃盖儿上，屈起两只指节敲敲以博得正放空着的柜员注意。崔连准抬眼就看见他的笑是晨露濡湿的星光，像极了春末的短促醉人，流光溢彩的美。

是他。

此刻崔连准这副笨拙的躯壳还全无苏醒过来的迹象，可他行转于无数平行宇宙间的灵魂正在他天灵盖正下方汹涌地呼啸着：这不是他嘛。若是自己的小拇指上确乎有那一根纤长细弱的红线，那么另外一头便毫无疑问地会紧系在面前这人同一根手指的指根。这条红线的跨度是漫漫银河，光年流转，是无数坠落又升起的日与月。期间，崔连准的躯壳或许随遇而安，漂泊旅人，但对于他的灵魂来说，最终的归宿只单一处。

光是见到他，那些陷落在光阴里的记忆连同金平糖般久已无影的甜扑棱着复苏、旋即奔涌了起来，脉脉流进心房，一遍又一遍地泵出，仿佛要让全身的细胞知晓——

找到他了呀。

“早上好，”崔连准用目光勾勒起那人说话时唇形的变换，鼓膜在这一刻仿佛只为听见这一人的话语而张合，“大杯杏仁牛奶，加棉花糖粒，喷奶油。”

崔连准轻轻出声回答，收好钱后便转身在后台忙活。要抬头再对视或许是对躁动的心室一次不明智的挑衅，但崔连准却清晰地笃定那人的视线定定地驻留在自己被深绿色的鸭舌帽遮掩住的半张面容上。

或许，你也发现是我了？

其实崔连准大可直接对崔秀彬说，或许你还记得吗，记得练习室里的彻夜通明，记得狭窄下铺上的相拥而眠，记得偌大舞台无数光亮下恍若隔世的对视吗。但要他骨子里的硬朗气硬是堵着那堆纠杂繁琐的话语哽在心里，惹得左胸下的空间震颤得跌宕激烈。

然而，他也确乎怀恋，怀恋崔秀彬丝毫未变地，宛若定位流星一样，冒冒失失地又一次划破了自己生活沉淀着的灰蓝天空。崔连准怀恋那种一点点地天翻地覆，一点点地再次跨越黑夜，最终安身于崔秀彬擦亮的永昼之中的过程。他怀恋那种梅子味的酸尽甘来，地球转动出的冬尽春临。

于是崔连准未出一字多余言语，调制饮品的机器轰鸣震颤，背后的视线有些滚烫，热辐射将温度传递而来，耳根泛红一直要绵延到后脖颈。崔连准有点紧张地握着那杯饮料转过身，见那人正乖乖地趴在柜台上等着自己，眼神略微湿漉漉，有点像食盆前的大金毛。

崔连准走过去把硬纸杯放在柜台上，伸手找人要号码牌。崔秀彬却收了收撑在柜台上的手，对着纸杯努了努嘴说，“奶油。”

啊，真该死，都是因为这个崔秀彬。崔连准在心里咒骂自己健忘，嘴上嘀咕着我记得啦，一边逃一样地去流理台上拿奶油罐。他一圈一圈把轻飘飘的乳白半流体挤在漂浮着糖果色棉花糖的牛奶面上，声音也跟着缥缈地坠落，清晰。

“或许……我们以前在哪里见过吗？”

他手腕轻巧地提起，中间随即立起一个精致的奶油尖。然而抬头却对上疑惑的眼，崔连准的心脏霎时仿佛沉到胃底。崔秀彬的手指已经握住那杯温热的杏仁牛奶，薄唇微抿成显露苦恼的直线，末了依旧还是抱歉地笑了笑——  
“……不好意思。”  
“但我好像没有什么这样的记忆呢……？”

崔连准感到双足突然深陷冰窖。

**2**

熬过天色最好也是店里最忙的下午茶时间，崔范奎还没来得及坐下松懈绷紧成砖块的腰背，就被一脸魂不守舍的崔连准拽去了墙角。

崔范奎瞟了一眼收银台后面的钟，还有一会儿就要上晚班，顿时更是又累了十倍。然而涌到唇边汹涌翻滚得抱怨又被崔连准那副一本正经神经兮兮的表情给硬生生地吓了回去。崔范奎下意识干咽了一下，从小跟在崔连准屁股后头长大的他发誓自己可没见过这位哥什么时候露出过这种见了阎王爷似的表情。

“我好像找到他了。”

崔范奎一头雾水地歪了歪头，“什么‘他’？”

面前的人四下张望，店长正窝在咖啡机前滑手机，零落的几个散客也都专心于眼前的食物或屏幕。崔连准这才一把揽住崔范奎的肩，压下身子用几乎是气音说道：

“我的灵魂伴侣。”

“什么？你找到你的灵——”

剩下的音节被突然蒙上的手掌掩盖去，崔范奎骤然直起的身子使得两人的额头差点撞在一起。崔连准十分堂皇地用力比出噤声的手势，朝着抬头望向这旮旯里的店长敷衍地笑笑，又扯着崔范奎换了个角落说话。

“你确定就是他？有照片吗？多大了？男的女的？”

“……怎么感觉你比我还激动呢这就查上户口了。”

“那我肯定要激动啊！这种上古神话都市传说一样的事情！”

“那看你这么有兴致，拜托你点小事肯定不成问题的。”

崔范奎快咧到耳朵的嘴角立马耷拉下来，警惕地上下打量了一番眼前一副斯文败坏样的哥。

“什么事？”

紧接着一张照片摆在他眼前。

“就是这个人，中午的时候来的。点了大杯杏仁牛奶，加棉花糖加奶油。你以后和我轮班的时候帮我注意一下他，来店里了就告诉我，能要到社交媒体账号之类的最好。”

“眉清目秀唇红齿白，不错啊连准哥，眼光可以。但是偷拍是可耻的。”

然后头就被轻拍了一下，“我讲正经的。”

“就是他，你好好看清楚。”

惊于崔连准突然轻柔起来的语气，崔范奎有点难以置信地抬起目线来悄悄瞥了一眼，却看见这位平日锋芒毕露的哥霎时钝化了一切尖锐一样，半阖微露的眼里深邃眼波流转，宛若好几个世纪未曾起过丁点波澜的一潭死水忽然被搅动，像流星划破懵懂星云，冲散翻滚惰怠的乳白气层。

此刻还留存在心底的那点玩笑意一星半点都不剩，崔范奎知道只有跨越时间过筛沉淀的细微浪漫才能如此摄人心神。心脏就被这冰山一角的小节溶解了，软化在一片涩甜里，连同崔范奎的声音也轻轻柔软起来。

“他叫什么？”

崔连准深深地呼吸。

“崔秀彬。”

**3**

“你好。”

有点低沉地，像轻轻要去拨动大提琴的弦，崔范奎被振频略低的声音缓缓惊醒，睁眼还没暗下的屏幕显示上午8点15。

虽然是快开学了，但早班刚开始没多久的这段时间的客流量依旧是可以偷偷打着小盹儿的。崔范奎听着崔连准在背后准备器具叮铃咣当的声音不知不觉就合了眼，可哪知入睡3分钟不到门口的风铃就响了。他有点心虚地赶紧站起来，装模作样地理了理衬衫。

“请问要点些什么？”

与这位顾客对上眼的那一瞬崔范奎有点恍惚，似曾相识的苗头悄悄在脑海里探出丁点，搅得思绪一下子翻涌起来。前几天见过的那张偷拍得不甚清晰的照片轻易浮上水面，崔范奎赶忙伸手到背后去拽正在冲洗摇壶的崔连准，他成功了，不锈钢与流理台撞击的声音清脆，面前的黑发男孩有点被吓到一样眨了下眼。

这幅样子要是被店长看到明天就要被炒了。崔范奎在心里腹诽，一边扯出笑容，把背后那个呆滞成木桩的人推到自己面前。

“抱歉我内急，请这位来帮您点单吧。”

崔秀彬有点尴尬地看着眼前的蓝头发，此刻那人单薄的眼皮下盛满惊愕与些许未褪的困意，眼角碎裂残留的晶莹可以推测他还在呵欠的余韵里意犹未尽。

他们不约而同地失语了，因刚刚的手足无措而搅动翻滚起来的空气又迅速冷却沉淀，紧紧挤压着被柜台隔开的两人。最后还是崔秀彬轻抿了唇率先将视线移向柜台上的菜单，崔连准见他动了，才发现自己忘记呼吸。

“呃，大杯热拿铁。”

点完的人又抬起视线，崔连准只是怔怔地看着他。崔秀彬觉着好笑地拿手在小店员眼前晃了晃，后者才又如梦初醒一般开始在收银机的触屏上瞎点着。

崔连准把打印出来的小票递给身后抱着手看戏的崔范奎，小孩轻吹了一声口哨开始煮咖啡。他往裤管上偷偷抹了把手汗，这才转过身来与饶有兴致地看着自己的那个该死的崔秀彬说话。

“现在比较早所以咖啡还要煮一会儿，可能会有点慢。”  
“好。”

“或许，你也是在这边上学吗？”

背后传来崔范奎含着饱满笑意的声音，崔连准没有转过头去，但他依旧很清楚地知道这位亲爱的发小肯定在心里嘲笑自己一点都不会聊天。但他并无足够时间来思索如何打击报复，因为面前的人开始发表一些叫他几乎想冲出柜台就地相认的言论。

“我是这边T大的新生。”  
崔范奎眼睛亮了起来，旋即意有所指地故意偏题，“这样啊，那我们岂不是同级同学。”  
崔秀彬有点不好意思地点了点头，“其实有点猜出来。”  
“我是实用舞蹈系，你呢。”

崔连准有点无语地看着很自然地同陌生人聊开的崔范奎，后者已经趴在了柜台上。他转过身准备去拿早就被崔范奎抛在脑后的咖啡。

“啊，我是英语系。”

崔连准手上的动作停住了，他有点难以置信地转过头去。崔范奎也在讶异片刻过后一把揽住了崔连准的肩，夸张地开始大笑。崔连准被他拍得有点晕乎，他仿佛淹没在深水里快要窒息了。

_“哥，下一次见到我的时候，我可能在学语言。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为心理学要学数学……”_

“那你可要叫这位一声连准前辈了。”崔范奎故意揶揄地说道，一边把崔连准推回柜台前，“不过他肯定更希望你叫他哥。”  
“是不是呀，连准哥。”  
“呀崔范奎你小子——”  
“难过，我怎么就不能在开学前就碰到直系前辈。”  
“我讨厌你。”  
“秀彬呐，连准哥有话跟你说。”  
“崔，范，奎。”

这下反倒是崔秀彬有些愕然，“你们知道我叫什么？”

“我认识你。”  
崔连准几乎是脱口而出的，在崔秀彬话音未落之时，呼之欲出的那些东西一股脑地涌现，争先恐后，他的心擂动得飞快。

崔秀彬略带迟疑地转换成了然的表情，崔连准用目光刻画面前人的眉眼，仔细地。他觉得一切都好熟悉，只是平行世界喜欢捉弄人，不仅要给予他全新的身体，还偏偏要在那么小的容器里塞下好跨越了那么多日与夜的回忆。落了厚厚一层灰的记忆又被揭开上涌，依旧在脑海里鲜艳生动沸腾咕嘟冒泡。

谁能预知到呢，再次见到他就连心悸的感觉都一模一样得叫人掉眼泪。

**“还有。”  
“我喜欢你。”**

这一瞬间崔连准觉着自己仿佛又站在练习室那那块巨大的落地镜前，一样的20岁。他曾经因为与那个比自己小一岁的男孩待在一起时莫名的习惯与舒适而不安惶恐，甚至想要逃避。可是崔秀彬偏偏能填满他所有的凹槽，而自己能轻易包容住他冒出的黑色犄角——一切都契合得恰到好处。

_“为什么和你待在一起的时候总觉得自己很奇怪。”  
“我也不知道啊，哥。”_

然后崔连准滚烫的脸颊被他悄悄用目光摹画过无数遍的唇轻覆而上，温度差印证了一切的一切都是正在发生真实存在的。崔连准发现自己再也压不住在心脏里胡闹沸腾的东西了，阀门大开，几乎不过一息之间就已来到唇齿间。

_“不过大概是因为，我喜欢哥吧。”_

**4**

“好了哥，你别再一副死人脸了。”  
崔范奎把崔连准扔到地上的枕头砸回人脸上，再把昨晚摊在书桌上的读书报告塞回书包里。  
“我走了啊。”

“哎别走。”卷着被子赖在床上的大型蠕虫状物体终于松动了自造的茧，崔范奎有点无语地看到人不出所料微肿的眼，转身准备去冰箱里拿罐饮料给这个麻烦精敷眼睛。  
“崔范奎你也要抛下我吗。”

被叫到全名的人应声停下脚步，张开嘴没出声，把长长一口气叹在心里。他还是在冷藏室取了一罐可乐递给还坐在床上的崔连准，扒拉开椅子在人对面坐下。

“我老实说，连准哥，不管是谁昨天在那种情况下被告白，都会像秀彬哥一样逃走的。”

终于把昨天到现在为止最想说的话说出了口，崔范奎也没有很意外地看见崔连准并无震惊的神情出现，只是眼底又黯淡下去些许，旋即有些自暴自弃一般用力闭紧了眼，再把手里冰凉的锡罐贴了上去。崔范奎把这看做是默许他继续说下去的信号，于是他理了理思绪，轻轻再启言语。

“如果真的像哥昨天矢口认定的一样，哥真的不会认错人的话——”  
“我真的不可能认错。”  
“——我知道，既然这样，那哥不是根本没有必要担心秀彬哥会忘记你吗？”

空气骤然冷却死寂。崔范奎知道自己说在了点子上，但他依旧还是有点无语地盯着面前棉花大茧一动不动地沉默着，半晌崔连准委屈起来的声音才闷闷地响起：  
“可是今天有新生欢迎会。”

“嚯——”  
崔范奎更是大无语地翻了个大白眼，手上麻利地开始给这团撒着莫名的娇的圆柱体解绑。  
“闻名全T大的英语系交际瓜崔连准竟然会惧怕区区一个新生欢迎会，我要是把这句话挂在学校论坛上，三秒之后就会因为散布不实谣言而被删帖。”

用双手捂着锡罐顺便蒙住自己整张脸的人看似已经放弃了抵抗，任由崔范奎把自己从被窝里扒拉出来。  
“不，你知道我是为什么不想去。”

“我当然知道啊，不就是因为会见到你的命中注定the chosen one而害怕得起不来床嘛。”

旋即刨到一半的被子自动脱落了，崔连准气鼓鼓地瞪着眼，周遭被冻得消了些肿却红得更厉害。崔范奎还是没忍住笑了出来，顺便抬手挡了一下迎面飞过来的枕头。  
他用力地装出一副无辜兮兮的神情与面前这叫人不省心的哥面面相觑，最后还是对面先泄了气，耷拉着脑袋瓜一把掀了被子冲去洗漱，还恶狠狠地命令崔范奎骑电驴送自己。


End file.
